La caída del Angel
by Draconiger
Summary: “Úsala bien” decía el recado que leyó aquella Navidad, hace seis años, cuando solo era un niño. Solo un niño... ¿Qué había pasado para que cambie tanto? HxD Slash! FINALIZADO!
1. La Caida

**Bueno, admito que es mi primer fic de HarryxDraco (sin contra el mini-revolcón que tuvieron en "Sangre de Serpiente" P). Esto es diferente. Mi primer song fic. Se que empieza un poco fuerte, pero el final vale la pena. **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_Tu silencio. Tu lejanía. Odio eso. Odio que huyas de mi, y que luego vuelvas para usarme. Y yo, tan idiota, termino disfrutándolo. Disfruto de ti. En el momento, ESE momento. Pero luego me siento solo, vacío, como si únicamente tuviera que servirte. Y te me resbalas de las manos como si fueras una verdadera serpiente. Me muerdes, lastimas... y finalmente te eclipsas, olvidándolo todo. Odio cuando callas. Porque confirmas tu ausencia... _

**CAPITULO 1 : LA CAIDA**

-Mhh... P-Potter... más...

-Has... silen... cio...

La habitación era un sonar de jadeos y gemidos incontrolables. Había un vaho pesado circundando los dos cuerpos, dejando los vidrios de las ventanas y hasta el de una copa cuyo fondo permanecía ligeramente rojizo, empañados...

-Más... fuer... te...

Las manos del rubio aferraron las telas, intentando contener aquel exquisito dolor que el Gryffindor le hacía sentir. Le encantaba...

-Cierra... la... maldita... boca...

Las caderas del moreno se movían a un compás cada vez más acometedor, mientras que los excitados gemidos invadían a los lujuriosos enemigos amantes.

Fue casi conjunto el momento en que llegaron al máximo estado de éxtasis. Ambos miembros erguidos; uno aprisionado entre húmedas manos. El otro dentro de un cuerpo ajeno...

-Maldición, Potter- musitó el joven de ojos grises dejándose desplomar sobre las arrugadas sabanas- Eres... asquerosamente bueno en esto.

-Hubiese...- jadeó el moreno desplomándose a su lado- ... sido mejor... si no... te hubieses resistido... tanto.

-Sabes como es mi forma de ser...

-Eres... un engreído en busca de placer físico, Malfoy.

-¿Y acaso tú no, Potter?- Harry prefirió no responderle, sintiendo la mano del rubio Slytherin deslizándose como una serpiente por el aún sonrosado abdomen hasta llegar al agotado miembro.

-Déjalo descansar ¿quieres?- pidió el joven de las esmeraldas, mientras que, acariciando el pálido rostro de su reciente presa, encontraba en aquella boca el contacto de las ardientes lenguas.

_Dame de tu boca aquel exquisito sabor de tenerte entre mis manos, aunque sea solo una vez, aunque sea solo cuando tú quieras..._

Pero duró muy poco, típicamente lo que dura un beso en un acto en el que el cariño es poco protagonista. Malfoy había separado sus labios de él...

Harry se dio vuelta y lanzando un leve suspiro se enderezó, quedando sentado en las arrugadas sabanas, regalando al Slytherin una tentadora perspectiva de la pálida espalda.

-¿Te vas?- inquirió el rubio acariciando el níveo brazo- ¿Tan... rápido?

_Maldición, tú sabes que me quedaría eternamente..._

-Debo regresar a la sala común antes del amanecer, Malfoy- se explicó el moreno mientras sus brazos entraban en las mangas de la camisa, al tiempo que se erguía entallando la delgada figura entre los haces de luz de luna que se infiltraban por el húmedo cristal de las ventanas.

El muchacho de los ojos grises se deslizó por la cama hasta erguirse apoyando sus desnudos pies en el helado suelo...

-Falta casi una hora para que eso ocurra- objetó rodeándole el cuello con ambos brazos.

_No insistas. No lo hagas. Sabes bien que si me exhortas no puedo negarme..._

-Pero tengo que pasar por las duchas antes- aclaró el Gryffindor en un susurro. Su voz decaía de nuevo. Su cuerpo decaía ante aquel pálido muchacho.

-Y aún tendrás tiempo para hacerlo...

Las manos que habían rodeado al joven Potter lo llevaron en un santiamén hasta las suaves sabanas. Antes de que se hubiera dado cuenta ya tenía la ardiente lengua de Draco recorriéndole el sonrosado cuello.

_Si tan solo pudiese negarme a ti... a tus besos... a tu cuerpo..._

El muchacho dejó escapar un ahogado gemido, acariciando por quien sabe qué vez en la noche aquella pálida espalda, siendo dominado por las suaves caricias de su captor.

Los enrojecidos labios del rubio se deslizaron por el níveo pecho, rozando con los dientes la suave y húmeda piel.

Harry era nuevamente su presa.

Como siempre.

_Si tan solo pudiese negarme..._

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

- M-Malfoy... ahh... si... sigue...

Acarició los platinados cabellos y no pudo evitar aferrarlos con fuerza. El placer, la excitación, el calor era irreparable. Bajó la vista y lo observó...

-Ahh... Draco!...

Tuvo que desviar la mirada. Apretó los ojos soltando un nuevo gemido, sintiendo un cosquilleo interno atormentador. Sus músculos contraídos. La sangre por explotarle las venas. El ardor en las mejillas. La fruición era insoportable...

El Slytherin soltó una carcajada al tiempo que su mano derecha ceñía los dedos con mas fuerza alrededor del miembro del moreno, y humedecida, la punta era excitantemente succionada con ímpetu.

-Ahh!... Mal... foy... n-mhh!

El rubio optó por incrementar la potencia de los movimientos. Estaba conciente de que el ojiverde estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo. Y deseba oír una vez más aquella extraña forma de gemir intensamente durante el máximo estado de excitación que tenía el divino moreno.

-No... p-puedo... ahh! ... mas f... fuerte! Más... mas... M-MALFOY!

Hizo una última succión que recibió el líquido de su amante, oyendo de fondo el grito ahogado de aquel muchacho que parecía temer ser oído. Vio su cuerpo contraído. Su rostro excitado. Sus mejillas enrojecidas.

-Potter...

Él también susurró casi inaudible su nombre, regalándole una mirada de aquellas esmeraldas brillantes cubiertas a medias por los párpados. Lo tomó del mentón y lo trajo hacia si, para terminar uniendo en un acto de agradecimiento los enrojecidos belfos.

_Se que no son suficientes para ti mis labios... _

Aun débil, la pierna izquierda del joven Potter subió rozando el costado del Slytherin. Malfoy lo miró a los ojos, y entendió la señal. Esperaba ese momento. Deseaba eso. Y sabía que luego de regalarle algo al moreno de las esmeraldas, obtenía como recompensa el doble.

Cogió la pierna detrás de la rodilla e hizo presión siguiendo el camino que Harry le había marcado. Y al instante la otra trepó hasta su hombro y se clavó allí...

_... mas yo también adoro sentirte dentro mío... ser tu presa... _

Sintió algo presionar su orificio. Mordió sus labios levemente. Y finalmente apretó los dientes, notando como el miembro enemigo se abría paso en él...

-MAL...FOY!

-P-Potter...- presionó hasta hacerlo entrar completamente, y Harry soltó un gemido de dolor- Lo... haré... ahh!... len... to... s-si... quieres...- el movimiento que regalaba en Slytherin era verdaderamente pausado.

_Una de las pocas veces en que demuestras cordialidad..._

Harry negó con la cabeza. Malfoy sonrió, al tiempo que aumentaba un poco la velocidad de sus acometidas.

-M-Más... fuer... te!... más...

Era exquisito.

-Ahh... H-Harry!...

La estrechez del moreno era exquisita.

-Potter... me...ahh! … enlo... q-queces...

El ojiverde soltó un gemido, sintiendo que el miembro del Slytherin tocaba un punto erógeno en él.

-Mhh... s-sigue... más... Mal... foy!... Sigue... No!...

Aferró las muñecas del rubio que, con las hebras húmedas de cabello cayéndole sobre el rostro, presionó con fuerza hasta alcanzar su rostro, sus labios. El primero soltó un gemido sintiendo la presión, que fue ahogado con un corto beso.

-¿T-te... gusta?...

La respuesta fue sofocada por un gemido inentendible. Las arremetidas eran cada vez más apresuradas, mas profundas. El roce de los cuerpos hacía excitar al joven Potter, mientras que el divino Malfoy enloquecía bajo la estrechez del Gryffindor.

-Más... sigue... mas f- fuerte... más!...

-P-Potter! Ahh... ya... mhh... voy a... ahh! POTTER!

-D-Draco... mhh... más... maaaaaaas!

Ambos cuerpos se desengancharon y el rubio de los ojos grises se desplomó sobre el agitado moreno. Jadeantes, se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos, y finalmente Harry terminó todo con un corto beso en el que recorrió quizás por última vez los labios de Draco Malfoy.

-Ahora sí puedes irte...

Harry miró la ventana. Unas hebras de sol se vislumbraban en el horizonte. Aquellas palabras cortaron su sueño...

_Me hiere que luego de todo esto siempre termines siendo de la misma forma..._

Se puso de pie jadeando aún, recogió su ropa en silencio y comenzó a vestirse. No se volteó a mirar a su camarada de placeres. No se animaba a dirigirle la mirada luego de que lo haya rebajado así.

Prendió el cinto de su pantalón y colgó la corbata al cuello. Al caminar hacia la puerta se vio en el espejo de pie, y su ser no le atrajo para nada. Se sentía horrendo una vez más.

Cogió el picaporte y lo bajó...

_Dime algo... algo antes de que me vaya... no me hagas sufrir..._

-Potter...- se volteó, y no pudo evitar que sus ojos brillasen- ... lo has hecho mejor que nunca esta vez.

Sonrió con pesadez. No era lo que esperaba oír. Pero era mejor que nada. Que partir habiéndolo simplemente satisfecho.

_Y aún te adoro... a pesar de todo..._

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Los silenciosos pasos eran el eco del único sonido que recorría el pasillo de las mazmorras. No podía hacer ni un mísero ruido. Navidad. No, no había nadie en Navidad. Pero quizás se cruce con algún Slytherin madrugador que había quedado por allí, o peor aún, con Snape...

Pero solo debía preocuparse por sus sonidos, sus pasos, por su respiración. Pues la capa invisible que había heredado de su padre lo cubría por completo. _"Úsala bien"_ decía el recado que leyó aquella Navidad, hace seis años, cuando solo era un niño.

Solo un niño...

¿Qué había pasado para que cambie tanto?

Una lagrima de rencor empañó sus ojos.

_¿Por qué aceptar tu destino,  
si sólo buscabas llenar tu corazón?  
Y ese sueño se desvaneció  
cuando la injusticia detuvo tu reloj.  
_

Draco Malfoy debía estar aún acostado. Quizás durmiendo. Sin tenerlo a él en la mente, cosa contraria que sucedía con el hermoso moreno. Harry atravesó el hall de entrada con la voz del Slytherin retumbándole los oídos. Frases dolientes al final de cada encuentro que arruinaban todo un sueño, toda una noche...

Pero era él. Era Draco Malfoy.

Lanzó un suspiro clavando los pies en la helada nieve. Pensó en Ron y Hermione. En Dumbledore. Sirius. Hasta en la señora Weasley ¿qué dirían de él esas personas, si lo vieran así, demacrado, sin ganas de pisar este mundo, obnubilado por deseos inmorales?

_  
Lo demás está muy claro,  
poco vales hoy en esta sociedad.  
_

Ya no lo llamaban por su nombre. Una serie de hechos lo habían rebajado al máximo. Y ya no se preocupó por ser el héroe de la historia. Hechos no relacionados con Malfoy. Malfoy era solo un desahogo; o más que eso, un refugio.

Recorrió la explanada sin destino alguno, sin detenerse en ver que su paso dejaba un claro recorrido en la nieve. El alcohol atontaba todavía un poco su mente. Tenía frío. Estaba solo una vez más...

_  
Fantasma azul del camino,  
tu adolescente calor  
hoy se extinguió y esto nadie lo hablará,  
¿Por qué por siempre lo quieren ocultar?  
_

Su cuerpo se helaba por fuera y por dentro. El tiritar de las mandíbulas hacia un repiqueteo constante de los dientes. Necesitaba de alguien, de un abrazo, un beso, aceptación...

Y se odió. Se odió al saber que de quien esperaba aquello era de Draco Malfoy...

_  
Te sientes algo perdido,  
sólo preguntando por qué todo cambio.  
Si eras tan feliz un tiempo atrás,  
cuando debutaste en eso del amor._

Miró el lago, y por unos instantes deseó arrojarse a él, y morir por fin, no como un héroe, sino como un condenado._  
_

_Te arrancaron de este mundo,  
poesía cruel que nadie te escribió.  
_

Se volvió hacia la entrada del campo de Quidditch. Único lugar en donde reinaba su victoria. Victoria lejana, pues no había vuelto a montar una escoba desde hace tiempo. Pero era el único lugar en donde nadie se aparecería. Y en fin, no tenía donde ir, ninguna meta...

Apretó las mandíbulas, ahogando el llanto de la perdición.

_Bufón de la muerte,  
¿Por qué has derramado  
sangre adolescente  
sobre las piedras que serán  
mudas testigos del mal?_

Atravesó el campo en silencio, oyendo simplemente el eco del viento helado. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de roble. Sacó la varita, forzó la cerradura y entró.

Había olor a humedad, y el frío pareció colarse por debajo de la puerta. Se quitó de encima la capa de su padre y la dejó tirada en el suelo. Observó a su alrededor. Unos muebles añejos decoraban entre polvo la oscura habitación de los vestuarios. Encendió una vela vieja casi terminada que descansaba en el candelabro. La luz iluminó a medias su demacrado rostro, sus manos desatando la suave camisa blanca con que había visitado a Draco. Aún tenía su perfume.

Terminó por desvestirse sintiendo helada la piel, y caminó desnudo hasta las duchas. Abrió el grifo con la mano derecha, mientras que su izquierda apretaban con fuerza en un puño en el que se marcaban las venas.

_¿Por qué será que a la gente  
tan poco le importa saber lo qué pasó?  
Si mañana les puede pasar  
con su propio hijo lo que pasó con vos.  
_

El agua caliente cayo sobre su pecho, y se deslizó por su abdomen, recorriéndolo como horas antes lo había hecho aquel Slytherin. Aquel Slytherin.

Una lagrima amarga se confundió ente las incoloras gotas...

_Sólo es en carne propia  
que se siente estar muriendo por amor.  
_

-¡¿POR QUÉ!- golpeó la pared de piedra y el dolor adormeció por segundos su brazo. No quería existir.

Soltó un gemido. Apoyó ambas manos en la pared. Sus párpados se cerraron con fuerza y una exhalación dejó rienda suelta a dos lágrimas que se deslizaron por el húmedo rostro..._Fantasma azul del camino,  
tu adolescente calor  
hoy se extinguió y esto nadie lo hablará..._

Se asustó. Sintió algo acariciar su abdomen. Bajó la vista y vio dos pálidos brazos rodeándolo.

Su corazón pareció querer salir de su pecho al sentir el cuerpo de aquel muchacho pegado a su espalda, aquella respiración inconfundible...

-¿Por qué lloras, Potter?- le susurró al oído. Sus manos acariciaron los brazos ajenos que lo ceñían, y entre gotas sintió esa suavidad que tanto adoraba.

-Has vuelto.

_Lo quieren ocultar.  
_

El rubio sonrió...

-Nunca vas a admitirlo ¿verdad, Harry?

_ Lo quieren ocultar..._

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**FIN...**

**¿FIN? Bueno, en realidad lo escribí como un one-shot. Quisiera saber que opinan con respecto a esto, si lo sigo o no P Besos a toos y grax x leer. Dejen reviews! THANKS!**

Atte: Draconiger 


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaaasss! Si, sé que están igual de felices que yo al ver que continué este bendito fic (o eso espero P). La verdad costó bastante, y es algo larguito, pero vale la pena D

Doy gracias todos los que lo leyeron y me dejaron reviews ¡¡los amo! (a ustedes y a sus r/r jeje P) Asi que por un record de reviews en el primer capi P les responderé uno por uno:

**Danybel: ¡¡Gracias, amiguita! Pero ¿todos buenísimos? Naaa... se intenta hacer lo mejorcito nomas P . Espero que te guste este cap!**

**Haruko FLCL: jajaja siii, las frases en cursiva me caracterizan P Gracias por la recomendación de los reviews ¡la verdad es que no me había dado cuenta! XP**

**Kiyomipr: Que suerte que te gustó D Aquí tienes la actualización, espero que te guste!**

**Nabychan: Ok, ok, aquí esta lo que sigue! P**

**SAGA-CHAN: Los epílogos no me salen muy bien XP Es por eso que preferí explicar las cosas bien jejeje. Hope you like this chapter! (toy por rendir ingles P)**

**As Black: Jajaja la verdad es que ni yo me lo había preguntado. Aquí están las respuestas a todo! P**

**Ana: Te digo lo mismo a ti de los epílogos ¡los míos son un fisco! Espero que este cap responda tus preguntas! Salu2! )**

**Isobo: Incoherente? Naa como vas a sonar incoherente? O el incoherente era mi fic? P Quizás, no? Jajaja aquí esta el resultado de tu votación! Besotes!**

Keyg: jejeje siento haberte cortado la inspiración! P jejeje es cosa común en mi, no quieran matarme por esto. Y veo que esto ha dejado de ser un one-shot al final P pero bueno, valió la pena la continuación (o eso creo yo). Espero que la disfrutes!

**luzy snape: Graxias! nn Ojalá te guste como sigue esta cosita jejeje Besos!**

**Xtreme Mamba: Tian de mi vidaaaaa! Graxias por pasarte por aquí! Ok, ok, Harry/Draco for ever (yo no me opongo jajaja). Bueno, este capi viene medio picante pero... en fin, espero que te guste tanto como el anterior nn Besitos!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

**EL PASADO DE NUESTRO PRESENTE**

**CÓMO LLEGUÉ A CAER**

FLASHBACK

¿Y que importaban todos ya? La vida había sido muy injusta con él. Sin Sirius ni Dumbledore. Sin sus padres. Sumido en una fama que solo se la daba aquella marca que tenía en su frente ¿Y luego que? Ron y Hermione, desde que se habían puesto de novios, no le prestaban atención como antes. Y él tampoco quería molestarlos. Pero a veces le parecía egoísta su actitud.

_Sin nadie._ Todos lo señalaban con el dedo. Siempre lo habían hecho, pero ahora lo sentía mucho más. Quizás se preocupaba mucho más por eso que antes. Y se sentía horrible.

_Sin Nadie._ Y con el peso de tener que derrotar al Señor de las Tinieblas o morir. Ambas cosas eran horrendas. Pues ya estaba cansado de buscarlo. Si. La búsqueda Harry-Voldemort siempre fue mutua. Se dio cuenta que siempre lo buscó, para destruirlo. Para vengarse, sí, pero lo buscó.

Pues ahora estaba cansado de tanta fama, de tantos ojos pegados en él, de tantas luchas y corridas, de tantas amenazas. Y sobre todo, de tanta presión. El mundo se le estaba ciñendo hasta ahogarlo. Y sentía que le quedaban muy pocas fuerzas para mantener su respiración.

Pasó los dedos desparramando aún más las hebras de su cabello y lanzó un suspiro. Dejó la varita a un lado de él y escarbó el suelo con la misma mano. Entre todas, cogió una piedrita del suelo y la tiró al lago. Tres picadas. Tres choques que destrozaron el reflejo de la luna llena.

Los pensamientos se le agolpaban en la mente y se confundían. Se había ido hasta allí tan tarde para disiparse, pues el aroma de su sala común lo llenaba de recuerdos. Y odiaba recordar.

Sus dientes se apretaban con fuerza, marcando notablemente aquella ira agolpada en su pecho.

Y entonces encontró entre todas una que le dio una idea. Cogió la piedrita. La observó. Parecía estar pulida, marcando un filo indiscutible. Quedó mirándola. No iba a animarse...

¿O quizás sí?

_Odio se Harry Potter, siempre lo odié..._

Se desprendió la manga de la camisa y la arremangó, dejando el pálido brazo a la luz de la luna. Colocó su arma sobre esta, mirando como sus venas se notaban azuladas en la noche. Respiró hondo...

_Odio ser Harry Potter..._

-Ahhh!- apretó el puño y un hilo de sangre se le deslizó por el brazo. No le era suficiente...

_Odio ser Harry Potter, odio a todos..._

-Bien, unas cuatro mas y dejarás de gemir como niña.

Las palabras le helaron la sangre. Se volteó, y lo miró a los ojos.

¿Qué hacia _él_ allí, justo en _ese_ momento?

-Vete al demonio, Malfoy.

Volvió a mirar al lago. No quería verlo. Era al último que deseaba ver. A él lo odiaba más que a nadie.

-¿Y quien lo dice?- preguntó el joven de ojos grises con esa característica pizca de superioridad que colmaba sus palabras- ¿Tú?

_No me busques, que me encontrarás..._

Guardó silencio. Intentó mantener la cordura. Contener la ira.

-¿Por qué no respondes, Potter?- el rubio, manteniendo las manos hundidas en los bolsillos, pegó una patada al suelo que hizo levantar en el aire un montón de piedritas y éstas dieron en la espalda del moreno- ¿Te comió la lengua el dementor?

_Si sigues molestando podría cometer un homicidio._

-Cállate.

Malfoy río. Si, disfrutaba al molestar a Potter. Siempre lo hizo. Siempre prefirió molestarlo a él antes que a nadie. Harry era definitivamente diferente.

-Vamos, cuéntame tus desgracias- ofreció conservando aun la sonrisa en los labios- ¿se te quebró un palito de la escoba? ¿Se te rompieron los anteojos? ¿Acaso se te dobló una uña?

Harry se volvió e él. De sus esmeraldas salían llamas. La ira lo estaba dominando. Y apretando las mandíbulas del odio balbuceó...

-Cierra... la maldita... boca... y vete de aquí!

-¿Y quien me obligará?- objetó Malfoy cruzándose de brazos- ¿Tú, leoncito cobarde? ¿Tú que te andas arrepintiendo de la vida, intentando borrarte recuerdos derramando tu propia sangre?

Draco Malfoy solo pudo ver como Potter se ponía de pie, pues antes de percatarse, el moreno lo hizo trastabillar de un puñetazo en el estómago.

Ojos grises y verdes se cruzaron, estableciendo un ardor mutuo. Quizás un odio irrefrenable. Ese odio recíproco que los caracterizó a ambos desde que se vieron por primera vez.

Hace seis años...

Nada había cambiado.

Los dos embistieron al enemigo. El Slytherin esquivó un golpe y al volverse el moreno, aprovechó para darle vuelta la cara de una trompada. Los anteojos cayeron al suelo. Harry se sostuvo la mandíbula, intentando soportar el noqueo. Malfoy corrió hacia él entonces para voltearlo. El Gryffindor trastabilló, pero evitó al otro joven dando media vuelta. Éste resbaló, y sus pies se sumergieron en el agua del lago. Y entonces sintió las manos del moreno aferrársele al cuello.

Aprisionó las muñecas intentando alejarlo. Pero el joven Potter apretaba con fuerza justo en la base de su garganta. Las esmeraldas lo observaban enardecidas. Poseídas. Soltó un carraspeo ahogado. Le ardían los ojos. Le faltaba el aire...

La escena se congeló unos segundos.

El moreno se tambaleó sosteniéndose el estómago, y su cuerpo se desplomó cayendo en el agua.

El Slytherin se lanzó sobre él cuando éste intentaba enderezarse.

-¡Maldito idiota!- insultó proporcionándole un segundo golpe en la mandíbula que lo atontó e hizo que su cuerpo empapado se desparrame mirando el cielo en la orilla del lago. Malfoy se puso de pie observándolo con odio y lanzó un bufido, alejándose de su vencido enemigo– Puedes irte al infierno, Potter.

-Tú entrarás antes que yo, estoy seguro- terminó el moreno mientras clavaba nuevamente sus esmeraldas en el estrellado abismo.

-¡Intentaste matarme!- recriminó el rubio volviéndose con ira. Caminó hasta el moreno y, clavando las rodillas a cada lado de éste, lo atajó con su mano izquierda del cuello, y con la otra sacó la varita de su bolsillo y apuntó con aborrecimiento al moreno- Intentaste... matarme- repitió clavando la varita en el pecho enemigo.

Harry sonrió.

No supo por qué exactamente. Quizás sea que aquello comenzaba a serle entretenido. Él quería pelear, descargarse con alguien. Y el Slytherin parecía dispuesto a seguir con la batalla. Y a pesar de sentirse desarmado (pues su varita había quedado tirada un poco más allá en el suelo) tenía una leve sensación de placer.

-Pues mátame- le ordenó al rubio enemigo, manteniendo aquella sonrisa- Cobra venganza.

Malfoy bufó...

-No voy a hacerlo, Potter, aunque quisiera. Si te aniquilo, voy a Azkaban...- acercó su rostro al del Gryffindor, sin separar sus fríos ojos de las vacías esmeraldas- Si te dejo con vida... yo seré libre y tú... tú te verás condenado a seguir sufriendo por tu estúpida fama ¿qué crees que prefiero?- sonrió con suficiencia ante el silencio que le dedicó el joven...

Fue como una arremetida en contra de la moral. Pero a un Slytherin nunca le importaba la moral...

El moreno le dio un empujón que lo hizo caer de lado en el agua y al instante se limpió los labios con la camisa empapada.

-¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces!- le gritó indignado, sintiendo aun el sabor enemigo en su boca.

-Haciéndote dar cuenta de que todo puede ser peor...- avisó el rubio enderezándose- ... siempre.

El pálido cuerpo cayó sobre el del moreno. Éste intentó separarse de aquel contacto. Mas las manos del Slytherin lo aferraron de la nuca y la cálida lengua entró nuevamente en su boca casi por sorpresa. Las aguas vibraron entre forcejeos. Pero las luchas por el escape eran vanas.

O eso intentó imponerse él en la mente. Para no culparse.

Pues quizás aquello no estaba tan mal.

_¿Qué puede ser peor que lo que ya he vivido?_

Aun confundido, correspondió la unión de belfos a Malfoy, aferrándole de la cabeza, hundiendo sus dedos entre las finas hebras de platinado cabello. Las lenguas se enredaron entonces, compartiendo una batalla en que ninguno parecía ser vencedor...

_Solo será un juego..._

Draco se deslizó por su cuello haciéndolo estremecer. Acarició el cuerpo enemigo, tratando de reconocer el camino por transitar. Ya no lo aferraba con fuerza, pues él se había dejado estar, como dando permiso a lo insospechable.

_Solo era un juego..._

El ojiverde era víctima de raudas manos que recorrían por su cuerpo. Y lo peor... lo peor era que comenzaba a gustarle aquello.

-No tienes por que negarte tanto, Potter- lo ridiculizó el rubio acariciando sagazmente su sumergida entrepierna. El Gryffindor mordió sus labios ahogado un gemido- Debes saberlo...- advirtió en un susurro mientras le bajaba la cremallera. Hizo una pausa en la que su lengua terminó recorriendo aquel lóbulo y finalmente agregó- ... entre el odio y el sexo hay un solo paso.

Una presión acompañada de vaivén martirizante excitó aun más el endurecido miembro del joven de las esmeraldas. Soltó un gemido involuntario.

_Solo un juego..._

Un gemido que excitó al propio Malfoy...

El rubio metió la mano en el agua y, escabulléndose entre los boxers, cogió entre sus dedos el miembro enemigo, volviendo a su vez a los labios de éste. Por un momento Harry quiso negarse, escaparse. Pero unos movimientos que arremetieron a su sumergido sector púbico lo hizieron cambiar de opinión.

Cegado por la lujuria, cogió la mano de Malfoy y presionó los dedos, ciñéndola más al miembro, haciéndola mover con mayor celeridad. El Slytherin aceptó la invitación, al tiempo que con una mano desataba bruscamente aquella camisa empapada, haciendo salir algunos botones. Entre gotas de agua besó su abdomen, acercando sus labios a aquella zona de enajenación...

-Mhh!... Draco...

-¿Lo ves... Potter...?- susurró Malfoy moviéndose al ritmo que le marcaba el Gryffindor- Seguro que nunca pensante que gemirías mi nombre.

El agua se enturbiaba cerca del pubis del moreno, en donde el Slytherin sumergía y emergía la mano, recorriendo todo el miembro enemigo. Sus labios demostraban una amenaza constante, amenazando con recibir entre ellos al miembro del niño que sobrevivió.

_Solo un juego..._

-Ahh!...

Malfoy humedeció sus labios en la glande del joven de las esmeraldas, que emergía levemente de la superficie del agua y la succionó sutilmente...

-M-Malfoy!

-¿Si?- preguntó éste enderezándose.

No. Harry no iba a pedírselo. No podía. Sería rebajarse por él.

-Continúa...- gimió el Gryffindor mirándolo con las esmeraldas entrecubiertas mientras aferraba el platinado cabello.

Saliendo de una sonrisa de superación, la lengua del Slytherin se amoldó a la punta del miembro y nuevamente sus labios la rodearon succionándola. Debajo de esa demarcación, los pálidos dedos subían y bajaban lentamente.

-Mhh... n-sí... ahh! ... sigue... más!...

_Aquellos gemidos_. No podía ser que después de toda la fama que poseía, ni siquiera aquello fuese un defecto. Aquellos gemidos... enloquecieron a tal punto los límites de cordura del rubio que, sumergiendo su rostro en el agua, aguantando la respiración, metió dentro de su boca toda la longitud del miembro enemigo.

-Augh... sí... sigue... AH!... más... nhh!... rápido...

Los gemidos incontenidos del moreno eran un coro constante con el chapoteo que daba el rostro de Draco al entrar y salir del agua.

-Mal... ah!... foy... ya... AH!... no... mhhh... puedo... ¡¡MALDICIÓN!

Una nueve azul cubrió las esmeraldas. Un cosquilleo terrible lo recorrió por completo. Soltó un grito ahogado en el aire de la costa del lago...

Con el rostro empapado, el rubio tapó los belfos del joven Potter con los suyos...

-Mhh...- Malfoy se separó de él cuando vio que la respiración jadeante se le escapaba al Gryffindor por entre los labios. Lo miró a los ojos, y éste le devolvió la mirada.

_Era él... era Draco Malfoy..._

Quizás no estaba tan solo.

Él era suyo en ese momento.

Lo cogió de la camisa y lo hizo sentarse entre el agua que los rodeaba. Se arrodilló frente a él, y comenzó a besarlo, sin saber por donde ir o qué hacer. Besó el lóbulo de la oreja derecha, se deslizó por el ardiente y húmedo cuello, sintiendo los gemidos del rubio pegándole en los oídos, mientras sus propias manos se despojaban de su pantalón y del boxer y, finalmente, de la camisa. Quedó con el cuerpo desnudo iluminado las finas gotas que lo recorrían por la luz de luna.

Malfoy solo se atrevía a disfrutar de aquel despertar de lujuria que tuvo su presa, regocijándose con las manos apoyadas en el suelo bajo el agua, de las caricias y besos enloquecidos del joven Gryffindor.

Entonces sintió las manos nerviosas de éste desatarle el cinturón, y bajarle con frenesí la cremallera...

-¿Por fin te dignaste a liberarlo, Pott...?- pero el moreno lo cayó sosteniéndole el rostro con fuerza al tiempo en que introducía con ansias la lengua en la boca de su deseado enemigo.

Malfoy disfrutó del movimiento que realizó el ojiverde con las caderas, rozando vehementemente ambos miembros en consecuentes momentos, mientras los belfos se fundían en una nueva batalla.

Aquello ya no era un juego... aquello era un deseo irrefrenable de sentirse aceptado por sus logros personales... no por tener una cicatriz en la frente...

-Nhh... Potter...

El Slytherin tiró la cabeza hacia atrás en cuanto el moreno deslizó la lengua desde la nuez de Adan hasta su mentón, acariciando bajo el agua con sus caderas los dos excitados miembros.

Harry respiró hondo. El placer de aquellos movimientos era irrefrenable. Pero sabía que era lo que Draco quería...

Lo que él también quería.

Lo rodeo con los brazos, y se fundió él, enredándosele como una serpiente...

-Ahhh!... Potter!

Soltó un gemido de dolor en el oído enemigo a medida en que comenzó bajar lentamente, al ritmo que le permitía su cuerpo, sintiendo aquel rígido miembro dentro suyo.

Dejó de morderse el puño detrás del hombro de Malfoy en cuanto llegó al tope, y entonces todo pareció mucho más fácil. El dolor no era tan estremecedor.

-P-Potter... hazlo más… ah!… r-rápido...

No dudó en aceptar las ordenes de su actual amo, y comenzó a mover las caderas, succionando el cuello del maldito Slytherin en cada acometida. Mas el constante roce de su miembro con el abdomen de su antiguo enemigo lo excitaba horrores. Y aun mas lo hacían los gemidos que escapaban de sus labios.

-Mhh... déjame... ah!...

-Ah! Potter... más... sí!... ahh... vamos...

Cogió las nalgas del Gryffindor y presionó con fuerza para acrecentar la rapidez de la penetración, al tiempo de que su garganta emitía un gemido ahogado. El moreno continuaba complacido con aquel movimiento, antes doloroso, ahora excitante.

Luego del sufrimiento todo parecía más placentero.

¿O acaso era que el sufrimiento continuaba, y era eso lo que él disfrutaba?

-AH!... M-Malfoy... mhh... sí…

-No te... mhhh... detengas... AH! ... P-Potter..

Ajustó los músculos en una se las penetraciones y la hizo extremadamente adictiva. Malfoy soltó un gemido profundo, y hundió sus dedos en la espalda desnuda del joven Gryffindor, tanto que si hubiese tenido uñas le traspasarían la piel.

-Sí... ahh!...

-Agh... más... P-Potter... más... fuerte...

-Mhh... déjame... n-sí!... AH!...

-Ya... ya no... ahh!... puedo... nhh!… P-Potter!… más…

-Tampoco... AH!... YO!...

Aferró el platinado cabello entrando en el máximo estado de éxtasis, mientras que de su garganta salía el segundo y penetrante grito ahogado que denotaba su orgasmo. Y casi al mismo instante sintió la eyaculación del Slytherin dentro suyo, los dedos de éste clavados hasta dolerle en la espalda, regalándole a él, al niño que vivió, la serie de más excitados gemidos que jamás había oído.

El rubio aflojó los brazos y cayó de espaldas, hundiendo parcialmente su cuerpo en el agua; y el joven Potter se desplomó sobre él.

Se mantuvieron así, en silencio, por unos segundos, intentando regular su respiración.

_No había sido un juego..._

Harry se enderezó y se puso de pié, calcando su desnuda silueta en el contorno del reflejo de luna. Dio media vuelta, caminó en silencio hasta que el agua le dio hasta la cintura, y zambulló allí todo su cuerpo.

Se sentía diferente...

_¿Quién eres, Draco Malfoy?_

Rompió la superficie y sacudió con los dedos el cabello para secarlo, al tiempo que las esmeraldas brillaban sin demostrar qué ocupaba los pensamientos de su portador.

_¿Quién eres tú ahora, Harry Potter?_

Oyó un chapoteo. Se volvió a un costado. Malfoy estaba allí, desnudo como él, limpiándose las marcas de la lujuria de la piel.

Y él no dijo nada. Ni siquiera lo miró.

Sin entenderlo, Harry sintió un vacío en su pecho.

Salieron del agua casi al mismo tiempo y se vistieron con la empapada ropa. El joven Gryffindor no quiso hablarle. Todavía no entendía muy bien qué había ocurrido. En silencio, comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo...

-Olvidas algo- dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Se volvió, y el muchacho que había hablado cogió su mano y colocó en ella sus lentes. Los había olvidado.

Estaba tan consternado que no se dio cuenta de que no podía ver bien.

-Gracias...

Malfoy se acercó a él hasta casi unirse con sus labios y acarició su húmedo pecho...

-Fue un placer, Potter- le susurró.

Y entonces Harry sintió que él cogía su mano izquierda de los lados de la muñeca y la alzaba hasta su rostro. El Slytherin observó la herida aun ligeramente sangrante, y volvió la vista a las arrepentidas esmeraldas. El joven Potter no respondió a aquella inquisitiva mirada.

Entonces Draco Malfoy llevó aquella piel brillante surcada de una línea roja a los labios y la besó, manchando sus belfos con sangre enemiga.

Y finalmente volvió a clavar los fríos ojos grises en los del Gryffindor y, extendiendo su brazo izquierdo hacia delante, ubicó la misma piedra filosa con que él se había lastimado sobre este y raspó la piel en un corte seco. Una línea se descubrió y de ella brotaron finos hilos de sangre.

Miró al moreno y sonrió, al tiempo que doblaba su antebrazo, apuntando la mano hacia el cielo, demostrándole la herida.

Harry entendía...

Se acercó a él, lo tomó y unió sus labios a la herida, besándola ente el salado sabor. Y se volvió al Slytherin, limpiando con la lengua los restos de sangre fresca que quedaron en sus belfos.

No era masoquismo.

Era un pacto.

Harry comprendió.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FIIIIIN... del capítulo P**

**Finalmente y como última cosita: pido disculpas por la sangre derramada...**

**Atte: Draconiget**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos! nn Sii, estoy super hiper archi feliz de haber podido finalizar por fin este capítulo. Lo admito, es largo, pero a mi me encanto escribirlo, me divertí mucho, y se me hace que merece la pena (creo) leerlo P. Obviamente 899999 THANKS a toos los que me dejaron r/r ¡¡LOS REEEEEE QUIEROOOOOO!

Alejandra: No, no lo iba a dejar de escribir, solo es que tardé un poquito en hacerlo nn jejeje

As Black: Continuación subida! Espero que te guste )

BGM(Dagak): jajaja yo también quiero maaaas y maaaaaaaas de Draco y Harry! Creo que es adictivo ;)

Danybel: Bueno, por lo menos yo no asesino a mis personajes... bueno, salvo en SdS... mejor cierro la boca P jajaja pobre tu amiga! Háblale pues y luego lee P Estoy feliz de que te haya gustado nn!

Cerdo Volador: Aquí esta la continuación y... y algo más, ya lo verán P ¡Gracias!

Xtreme Mamba: Fiel seguidor de H-D ¡me pone re feliz que te haya gustado! Jejeje, lo de la sangre... bueno, a mi también me gusto nn y me pareció muy buena la idea de hacer algo así. Mas sangre y sexo para ti en este capi!

Kanna Asakura: ¡Gracias! Si, es algo cruel, pero es como me imagino una relación H-D, no me gusta deformar demasiado a los personajes y llegar a hacer un Draco Malfoy "tierno"... Draco Malfoy es como es y así lo adoramos xP

DeeZ: Ídola de mi vida, gracias por dejarme tu r/r! A todos los que lean esto ¡POS SE ME PEGAN YA UNA VUELTA Y LEEN LOS FICS DE ESTA TIA QUE ESTAN GENIALES! (No soy de España P pero me gusta eso de decir "tio" y "tia" jejeje). Gracias x 100000! Me parece genial que te haya gustado, en realidad me emociona saberlo! Se que es de tu gusto, si eres mi maestra nn ¿Soy demasiado empalagosa con mis halagos, no? Jejeje ¡Espero q te guste este capi!

¡GRAX A TOOS!

Atte: Yo… Draconiger.

PD: Notaciones al final. No la lean hasta no haber leído el capi, para no llevarse sorpresas.

**CAPITULO 3**

**ENTRE ANGELES Y DEMONIOS**

No. No podía. No podía admitirlo aunque el grito le salía del pecho.

Intentó ahogar las lágrimas que se le confundieron con las gotas que caían de la ducha. Pero el Slytherin lo volteó hacia él, y lo empujó lentamente hasta que su espalda tocó la helada pared de piedra. Ambos salieron del contacto con el agua. Y se odió. Ya que en ese momento, dos lágrimas se le escaparon de los ojos.

_¿Por qué siempre vuelves?_

Malfoy acercó su cuerpo al del cohibido y resentido moreno, y secó una de las lágrimas con el pulgar. Y lentamente se la llevó a la boca.

Volvió la vista a él.

-¿He tragado algo que me era dedicado, Potter?- preguntó mirándolo a los ojos. El joven de las esmeraldas no respondió.

_¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué he llorado por ti?_

-No te importa- indicó secamente. Y dando media vuelta, empujándolo quizás, se separó del contacto de su adorado enemigo.

Desnudo y empapado como estaba, caminó hasta la pila que era su ropa y cogió su camisa.

-¿Por qué te me escapas si me necesitas?- preguntó el Slytherin a sus espaldas. Él se volvió, mirándolo con una seriedad que no le había dirigido desde la pelea en que comenzó su derrota.

Pero no. Esta vez _ÉL_ vencería.

-Déjame en paz- ordenó metiendo las mangas en la camisa. No. No podía hablar. Si lo hacía, explotaría en llantos y se rebajaría. Y no. Esta vez Malfoy sería quien terminase sufriendo.

_Si es que tu corazón de hielo te permite sentir algo..._

Pero Malfoy, por su parte, creía entender aquella última táctica con la que le arremetía el moreno. Y sí. Se dio cuenta de que aquello que por su mente estaba pasando sería la mejor forma de que el Gryffindor quebrara en llantos. Que admitiese aquello que tanto deseaba oír de sus labios...

Pues no era que lo necesitaba oír. Mas bien era porque deseaba que lo hiciese, para sentir a aquel ser tan dependiente de él como del aire para respirar.

-¿Sabes qué, Potter?- inquirió entonces sentándose en una banqueta mientras cruzaba los brazos- Eres excitante estando desnudo- Harry lo miró por el rabillo, al tiempo que soltaba un bufido- Nunca vi tu cuerpo así, por completo- aclaró sonriendo malvadamente- Siempre me preocupaba más que aquél amigo que tienes ahí se inserte en mi...- la sangre del moreno se congeló de repente- ... o que tu lengua recorra el mío...- quería que se calle- A decir verdad, Potter...- "Has silencio"-... creo que eran las dos únicas partes de tu cuerpo que realmente...- "No lo digas"- ... me preocuparon alguna vez...

Se volteó en una fracción de segundo y caminó con paso firme hacia el Slytherin.

El rostro del rubio volteó hacia un costado.

Su labio sangraba.

-Maldito hijo de perra...- musitó el moreno teniendo aún apretado el puño derecho. Pero Draco se enderezó sin miramientos y volvió a sentarse. Las frías manos treparon por la parte trasera le los muslos desnudos del Gryffindor hasta llegar a las firmes nalgas. Su rostro adornado por un hilo rojo permanecía muy cerca del aun calmado miembro. Elevó la mirada y le sonrió...

-Sangre...- musitó, y su lengua recorrió el sector del labios que permanecía teñido de rojo- ¿a ti te gusta, no Potter?

-Si sale de tu cuerpo mientras mueres desangrado... me encanta- terminó el moreno separándose de aquel tentador lugar en el que el placer estaba golpeando la puerta.

Demonios. Quizás el pequeño Harry no era tan débil como él creía.

Pero luego de tanto pesar que parecía tener el moreno cuando lo vio sollozar bajo el agua, cuando lo oyó gritar aquel "¿Por qué?"... todo ello le daba más fuerzas para seguir luchando por tirar abajo a aquel joven de hipnotizantes esmeraldas.

Quizás solo debía intercambiar aquel rol.

Harry era intrigante.

Y eso lo seducía.

El Gryffindor caminó hasta donde sus prendas descansaban y cogió los boxers. Se disponía a ponérselos cuando sintió dos manos acariciarle la espalda...

-No seas así...- pidió rozándolo levemente con su cuerpo. El Gryffindor soltó una maldición- Oh, vamos, está bien...- admitió poniéndose delante de él- no fue exactamente lo "único" que me importó- Harry lo miró- Pero no me reclames que te pida perdón ¿ok?

Aquellas esmeraldas mas frías que un témpano...

-No pienso reclamarte nada, Draco. No nos debemos nada- terminó- Olvídalo, simplemente- se encogió y se puso los boxers, sintiendo la vista del rubio clavada en él. Entonces se irguió, y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos- Muy poco te intereso yo ¿no, Malfoy? Solo vives por el placer y la lujuria, lo se. Tienes pues medio Hogwarts con quien revolcarte. Harry Potter no será nuevamente tu carnada.

Terminó de vestirse en silencio. El odio le impedía llorar. Malfoy, en cambio, quedó a su lado, rumiando aquello que el moreno le había dicho.

_Quizás el pequeño Harry no era tan débil..._

-Adiós, Draco Malfoy. Fue un placer coincidir en esta vida.

Un silencio sumió la habitación, oyéndose apenas el coro de gotas de lluvia de la ducha aun encendida...

Dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la salida.

-Potter- no se volvió- Potter, espera...

_¿Merecía aquel Slytherin una última mirada suya?_

-Potter- le dijo tomándolo de los brazos, interponiéndose entre él y la puerta.

-¿Acaso te duele perderme?- inquirió con suficiencia. Si. Quizás se estaba volviendo muy parecido a Malfoy.

Éste no respondió.

Simplemente se acercó y acarició su rostro...

_Debo ser fuerte... solo por una vez..._

La cara del Gryffindor se volteó, evitando los suaves labios que desearon unírsele. Pues sabía que la unión a esos belfos implicaría su definitiva caída. Malfoy intentó un nuevo encuentro, pero el moreno dio un paso hacia atrás, alejándose de él.

-¿Me necesitas?

Eran frases que salían de su garganta sin ser pensadas. Frases heladas que ahogaban aquel embelesamiento continuo, reemplazándolo por una frialdad impertinente.

_Frases que alguna vez me dijiste... _

Quería pagarle con la misma moneda. Y todo le estaba saliendo a la perfección. Aunque temía que aquel límite del que él era dueño y controlador se le fuera de las manos... como una serpiente...

Sintió las manos de Draco, quien se le había acercado de nuevo, acariciarle el pecho, y sus profundos ojos grises contemplarlo con una mirada cautivadora. Por un momento casi perdió la cordura. Pero dándose finalmente cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, aferró ambas muñecas con fuerza y dos llamaradas parecieron refulgir en sus ojos.

-He dicho "olvídalo"- aclaró.

_Maldito y delicioso silencio en que parecimos volver a ser como antes: eternos enemigos..._

-De acuerdo, Potter- terció Malfoy dando unos pasos hacia atrás- Tu te lo pierdes.

Le dio la espalda, hurgando en su mente alguna otra táctica con la que pudiese apoderarse del moreno de las esmeraldas. Pero algo le impedía pensar con claridad. Algo que le latía en el pecho y se le marcaba en la vena de la cien.

Resentimiento.

Humillación.

Por primera vez se sentía humillado.

De repente, algo explotó dentro suyo...

-¡NO TE IRAS!- gritó a toda voz, al tiempo en que su varita se alzaba y apuntaba con furia al moreno.

El tiempo se detuvo.

Un arrebato de ira... había destruido todo su plan... su calmada forma de ser...

Pero no iba a perder.

Un Malfoy jamás perdía.

Harry se volvió y lo miró a los ojos. No llevaba la varita consigo, y el rubio lo apuntaba con intimidación. Sus labios se fruncían en una muestra de odio desmedido y la mano con la que sostenía su arma temblaba.

-Cálmate.

-No, Potter- terció Malfoy- Tendrás que admitirlo primero.

-¿Admitir qué?

-Sabes de qué hablo. Sabes que te estas mintiendo a ti mismo. _Sabes_ que me necesitas.

El Gryffindor sonrió. Lo había logrado. Solo faltaban tres palabras para que el Slytherin sufriera solo un poco de lo que le hizo sufrir a él.

-No lo hago.

Cada letra desfiguró un poco más el rostro de Draco Malfoy...

-¡¡¡EXPELLIARMUS!

El cuerpo del ojiverde voló por los aires hasta estrellarse contra un porta escobas de hierro, y se desplomó en el helado suelo haciendo un ruido seco. Un ardor atroz le surcaba la espalda.

Malfoy caminó hacia el moreno y lo tomó del rostro. Los párpados se abrieron para él, mostrándole dos apagadas esmeraldas.

-Eres un maldito hijo de...

-No me dejaste otra opción- terció el rubio, embutiendo la lengua en la boca enemiga.

_No lo hagas... no quiero caer..._

Harry supo que aquello que había creído se estaba cumpliendo. A pesar de haber sido herido por el Slytherin, la unión de belfos se le imponía intentando obviar todo aquello.

Igual forzó para escaparse, pero Malfoy prácticamente estaba acostado sobre él.

El Slytherin se separó un poco del Gryffindor para tomar aire, y lo miró a los ojos. El sudor del rostro de ambos, causa de los tirones a los que se habían batido, se confundía con las gotas de agua que caían desde los aún húmedos cabellos. Harry jadeaba, y no separaba su resentida vista de él...

Volvió a arrojarse con bravura sobre el moreno, quien por unos segundos se creyó liberado de las cadenas de su enemigo, y acometió el sonrosado cuello, hurgando con los labios por debajo de la camisa, humedeciéndolo. Harry soltó un gemido, sintiendo el pubis del Slytherin rozar contra el de él. Intentaba excitarlo, a como dé lugar. Y lo sabía.

_¿Pero y si aquélla era la única forma que tenía Malfoy de demostrar lo que sentía por él?_

Dio una embestida mitad conciente y mitad inconsciente al mismo tiempo en que el rubio hizo presión contra su miembro. Y ambas gargantas soltaron un gemido ahogado.

Entre besos, Draco Malfoy sonrió.

_Un Malfoy jamás perdía._

Se enderezó sin previo aviso, dejando al moreno acostado en el suelo de piedra. Éste lo miró a los ojos desconcertado. Y entonces el Slytherin tendió una mano hacia él. La mano izquierda. Harry pudo ver la cicatriz de su primer unión.

Era un pacto.

Y ninguno podía romperlo.

La cogió y con su ayuda se puso de pie. El Slytherin volvió a mostrar su cicatriz, esta vez con marcada intención...

-¿Recuerdas?

Harry solo asintió con la cabeza...

Con la misma mano acarició el rostro del ojiverde, a quien los párpados se le cayeron levemente por el embelesamiento de aquella sutil caricia. Y los labios del rubio se le acercaron, pacíficos, y se unieron a él. Las lenguas se enredaron en una danza poco típica, mientras los dedos del joven de los ojos grises se confundieron con el azabache cabello. Y continuaron bajando, acariciándole el rostro, el cuello, el pecho...

Se separaron, simplemente para mirarse a los ojos. Todavía había una pizca de rudeza en los del moreno. Draco sospechaba que no había ablandado completamente todavía su rencor, borrado aquella ofensa...

Y le mantuvo la mirada mientras volvía a desnudar a su moreno. Sí. Era _suyo_, y lo sabía. Pues sabía que ningún otro había tocado aquella piel suave ni había sentido aquellos embriagadores labios.

Sí.

Potter era su trofeo.

Y aquello le encantaba.

Harry intentó llevar sus manos a la corbata verde y blanca rayada, pero el Slytherin lo detuvo cogiendo las manos con las suyas. Las retiró de su contacto lentamente, y optó por desatarla él mismo. Se acercó entonces al confundido joven de las esmeraldas rozándolo con su cuerpo...

-No- le susurró al oído, al tiempo que sus manos lo rodeaban, llevando las del Gryffindor a sus espaldas- Hoy no harás nada- aclaró enredando su propia corbata entre las muñecas del moreno, quien sumiso, las dejó allí sin forcejear ni un poco- Hoy tu serás el agasajado- y humedeció con sus belfos el suave cuello- Te lo mereces, Potter.

Los sonrosados labios Slytherin se dispusieron solo para él y no dudó en acercar su rostro un poco más para unirlos a los suyos. Sintió el sabor enemigo en sus papilas, y una corriente eléctrica pareció viajar por su cuerpo. Con las manos aprisionadas en las espaldas y el torso desnudo, Harry aceptó ser bocado de aquella serpiente.

Una vez mas.

_Solo una vez más..._

Malfoy le acarició los hombros y deslizó sus manos por los brazos, terminando por hacer un recorrido hacia arriba por el sector lumbar, mientras sus labios permanecían jugando con los del moreno. Se separó de él casi sin aire y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos unos segundos, para finalmente atacar aquel cuello. Acarició el suave pecho y su mano cayó por el delgado abdomen, y siguió bajando aún más.

Su lengua subió humedeciendo el cuello hasta el lóbulo de la oreja, al tiempo que su mano ejercía una presión sobre las entrepiernas del Gryffindor. Harry ahogó un gemido.

-¿Alguna vez te preguntaste...- inquirió el rubio al oído del ojiverde, mientras sus dedos desataban el botón del pantalón y bajaban la cremallera- ... qué hubiera sido de ti si yo no hubiese aparecido aquella noche?

Harry guardó silencio unos momentos, intentando pensar mientras sentía la tela deslizarse suavemente por sus piernas. Desenredó el pantalón caído a sus pies y lo pateó con el talón, haciéndolo volar a sus espaldas.

-Claro que lo hice- admitió volviendo levemente la cabeza para acariciar con su mejilla la del Slytherin, que acometía a besos nuevamente el sonrosado cuello.

-¿Y qué... hubiese ocurrido entonces?- preguntó el rubio besándolo juguetonamente en los labios, confundiendo su juego con una característica mirada seria.

El moreno prefirió guardar silencio, y ser presa de las vehementes caricias de su captor. En verdad, la llegada de Malfoy aquella noche cambió por completo su vida. Los demás seguían sin importarle, y hasta a veces se olvidaba de preocuparse en sí mismo. _En verdad_, vivía desde aquel día para Draco Malfoy. Existía para tocar su piel, para ser presa de sus besos, de su cuerpo, para entregarse a sus manos y a sus labios. Subsistía solo para ver el brillo tornasolado que despedían las hebras rubias a la luz de candelabros con velas por acabarse, mientras su tez húmeda vibraba en gemidos ante él. Así es. Prefirió no responderle, porque simplemente, se mantenía con vida gracias a él.

_El sufrimiento no importa siempre que vuelvas a mi algún día..._

El muchacho de ojos grises terminó su ritual de desvestir al moreno entre besos, caricias, lengüetazos, gemidos, risas y traviesos apretones. Entonces, admiró su trabajo, dando un paso hacia atrás, mirando a aquel león listo para ser devorado.

Harry Potter era perfecto.

Y eso lo excitaba.

Lo cogió del rostro y unió sus labios a los suyos, para dar inicio a un acto que deseaba más que nadie.

Era una contrastante imagen, ver al Gryffindor totalmente desnudo y al Slytherin completamente vestido. Pero era así. Era así como Draco Malfoy lo quería tener. Solo para él. Marcando una vez mas territorio sobre su hermosa piel.

Unido a él, acarició el pecho y el abdomen, recorrió los brazos y las nalgas, rozándolo con un frenesí constante, demostrándole que nada se comparaba a su forma de seducir y excitar. Arrastró el divino cuerpo entre caricias a aquel lugar donde lo había hallado. Mordió su cuello al tiempo que se detenían un instante a unos pasos de la ducha abierta, y un gemido mezclado entre dolor y placer escapó de los labios del moreno.

Las manos inmovilizadas comenzaban a ser un punto de desesperación para el joven Potter. Trataba de acometer con sus labios cuento podía, pero necesitaba de sus dedos para tantear las delicias de su compañero. Pero a su vez, le excitaba horrores ser la presa. En fin, entendió que siempre lo había sido, de una manera quizás indirecta. Siempre había sido presa de Draco Malfoy.

-Ah!...- gimió entonces quitando al instante la porción de la espalda del contacto con las caricias del Slytherin.

-¿Qué...?- preguntó caminando hasta ponerse en la espalda del moreno- Oh, demonios, Potter...- se lamentó frunciendo un poco el rostro, viendo el corte de unos diez centímetros que trazaba su piel en el borde superior del omóplato derecho.

-Fue contra el portaescobas, no tiene importancia.

_Solo continúa, es lo único que me interesa..._

Una sonrisa de satisfacción colmó sus labios al sentir la lengua del Slytherin recorriendo la herida, intentando limpiarla así como lo hacen los animales con sus cachorros. Pero muy diferente era lo que hizo el rubio, quien amén de eso, rodeó el abdomen enemigo y lo acarició, amenazando bajar hasta aquel miembro que lo esperaba con ansias al tiempo que sus labios trepaban hasta el hombro y comenzaban a arremeterlo.

-Me vas a volver sediento a tu sangre si sigues así, Potter...- le susurró al oído, al tiempo que su mano derecha bajaba lentamente hasta su sector púbico.

-Tengo... mhh...- soltó, sintiendo como su miembro era aprisionado entre los pálidos dedos- ... litros de ella si... así lo quieres.

Malfoy sonrió.

Harry, cuando quería, tenían palabras dignas de un Slytherin.

Una serie de gemidos salían despedidos de la garganta del Gryffindor al tiempo que la mano del rubio acariciaban en su extensión el erguido miembro. Su pálido cuerpo lo empujó levemente, solo unos pasos, y las gotas de agua chocaron el pecho del moreno. Y se deslizaron hasta aquel lugar en donde los dedos enemigos domaban su existencia.

-Mal... f-foy!...- la humedad comenzó a hacer insoportables aquellas caricias, y acrecentaron aún más la dosis de gemidos que pegaban directamente en el oído del Slytherin- ... si... sigue... mhh...

Entonces sintió que sus manos, atadas tras él, podían hacer algo útil: estaban a la misma altura que el miembro de su rubio enemigo.

-Ah!... Potter...- quizás el apretón fue algo fuerte y por ello mortificante para el Slytherin, pero el estado de excitación del moreno le impedía hacer las cosas lentamente- Buena... mhh... pasada...- Harry intentó imitar el ritmo del masajeo de su camarada, pero los gemidos de éste en sus oídos descontrolaba su cordura, y hacían que la sangre se le acumule con mayor rapidez en las mejillas y aumente la fuerza en sus impulsos- Pero...

Draco Malfoy lo cogió de los hombros y volteó su empapado cuerpo hacia si.

Potter lo miró desconcertado...

-¿Qué...?

El Slytherin llevó su dedo índice a los labios enrojecidos entre las mordidas ajenas y propias y lo posó sobre éstos, haciéndolo callar.

-Te he dicho...- aclaró mirándolo a los ojos entrecubiertos por las hebras de cabello azabache, y su cuerpo se desplomó cayendo de rodillas- ... que hoy...- aclaró tomándolo de las caderas. Harry pasó su lengua por los labios con ansias-... _tú_ serías el agasajado.

Sus dedos rodearon el miembro y su boca succionó suavemente la punta. El Gryffindor soltó una exhalación al tiempo en que su cabeza se doblaba hacia atrás, haciendo darle el agua en el rostro y deslizarse como en cataratas por su cuello, y apoyó su cuerpo contra la pared para no perder la estabilidad.

-Mhh!... Draco...

El Slytherin movía lenta y tortuosamente sus dedos aferrando el erguido miembro, y su lengua formaba dibujos entre succiones en la punta.

-Eres... mhh... exquisito... Potter...

-Ah!... tu m-me... enloq... nhh... queses...

Se detuvo principalmente en no separar sus labios de la glande, y comenzó a succionar cada vez con mas fuerza, respirando entrecortadamente bajo el agua que caía sobre su cuerpo. Su cabeza se movía atrás y adelante, marcando un ritmo mortificante para el moreno. Y si. Su miembro bajo el pantalón rogaba por acción. Sin separarse del joven Potter, cuyos gemidos colmaban cada milímetro de los vestuarios y lo excitaba horrores, bajó las manos, lo desató, bajó la cremallera y, subiendo la mano derecha, aferró al mismo tiempo ambos miembros, el suyo y el ajeno.

-Agh... vamos... m-más...

-Silen... Ah!... cio... P-Potter… alguien... nhh!... puede...

-Oir... nos?... no me... mhh!... importa... AH!...

Draco sonrió entre gemidos.

Y sus succiones acrecentaron notablemente.

-Mhh!... Draco... AH!... n-sí... más... nhh!...

La sangre le latía en los oídos. Le era insoportable mantenerse de pie. Las rodillas le temblaban. La espalda se le arqueaba y su cabeza realizaba bruscos movimientos intentando mantenerse conciente. Pero aquello se volvía cada vez más difícil...

Sus piernas flaquearon y cayó de rodillas en el mojado suelo de piedra. Draco lo miró y soltó una carcajada, y él rió también, sintiendo vergüenza de si mismo.

-¿Tan bueno en esto soy, Potter?- inquirió alzando las cejas.

-Continúa- solo pidió el Gryffindor, sonriéndole con lujuria. El rubio de los ojos grises se agacho y cogió nuevamente el miembro, lo besó unas cuantas veces, y finalmente continuó con las crecientes succiones. Harry ahogó sus gemidos cuanto pudo, pero le era imposible bajo el poder del Slytherin. Sus caderas se movían tratando de seguir el ritmo que el Malfoy le regalaba, pero una fuerte succión izo que su labio inferior, aprisionado entre los dientes, soltase un hilo de sangre.

Draco alzó la vista al oír su fuerte gemido, mezcla de dolor y placer, y se enderezó, acariciando los hombros del excitado moreno. Lo empujó entonces lentamente hacia un costado, hasta dejarlo acostado en el suelo, entre grandes charcos de agua, y despojó sus piernas del oscuro pantalón, sin separar la vista del delicioso Gryffindor. Con el cuerpo desnudo desde las caderas hacia abajo y la camisa blanca pegada a la piel por la humedad, transparentando su perfecta figura, el Slytherin se subió sobre el divino ojiverde...

-Maldición, Potter...- susurró acercándose a su rostro- ¿mas sangre?

-Recíbela o recházala, Malfoy- aclaró el moreno mirándolo a los ojos. El muchacho de ojos grises sacó la lengua de su boca entonces y, rozando ambos miembros con vehemencia, lamió los labios del Gryffindor como si estos fuesen un manjar.

-Agh!... Draco...

El Slytherin silenció sus gemidos con un beso en sus labios. Sintiendo el agua caer desde la porción lumbar de su espalda hasta un poco más debajo de sus nalgas, adorando el rozar de ambos miembros, las constantes arremetidas del moreno que le hacían soltar inquebrantables gemidos, y enloqueciendo bajo el sabor de aquellos labios, Draco Malfoy se volteó hasta el oído de Harry y susurró...

-Tú eliges hoy... ¿quién será la víctima, Potter? ¿Tú...- sin contenerse en las ganas de hacerlo soltar un gemido lamió juguetonamente el lóbulo de la oreja- ... o yo?

-Suéltame- pidió Harry volviéndose hacia él.

-¿Yo?

-Pero quiero que me sueltes... sino no me da gusto...

-Cualquier cosa que venga de mi te da gusto, Potter...- advirtió el rubio desatándolo de sus ataduras- ... deja de mentirte de una buena vez.

-Cállate- le ordenó tirándose sobre él, y al instante unió sus voraces labios a los del Slytherin, rozando ambas lenguas con frenesí.

Harry Potter, una vez pasado el estado de cordura, cuando la sangre pegaba en sus mejillas y el calor garrafal agolpaba su cuerpo, se trasegaba de lujuria.

Y eso enloquecía a Draco Malfoy.

Subió un poco la empapada camisa y besó, sintiendo el agua caer desde su cabeza hasta su rostro, el contraído abdomen. El Slytherin gemía débilmente sin que aun Harry haya bajado hasta su miembro, cosa que no tardó demasiado tiempo.

-Ah... POTTER!

Fue gracioso rozar con los dientes la punta del miembro en una de las succiones. Más aún sentir el grito de excitación de Malfoy.

-Mhh... sigue... ahh... más...

Harry aumentaba el énfasis de sus bocanadas, ocupando en intervalos los dientes para rasparlo suavemente. El rubio movía las caderas mientras presionaba la cabeza de su enemigo contra su pubis, aferrando con fuerza los azabaches cabellos.

-P-Potter... si... sigue... más... AH!... vamos...

Intentó meter el miembro del rubio completo dentro de su boca, e hizo la succión tan potente que le dolieron los músculos faciales.

-AH!... maldición... nhh!... ya... AGH!... no... ahh!...

Un ahogado gemido salió de la garganta del Slytherin que, con el pubis sonrosado y los músculos fuertemente contraídos, llegó al estado máximo de excitación.

Potter se elevó y lo miró a los ojos, y al instante se lanzó sobre él y lo besó. A Draco no le importó sentir el sabor del Gryffindor confundido con el de su propio semen, menos aún cuando el muchacho lo volteó mientras le susurraba al oído "Ya sabes que hacer".

Apoyó codos y rodillas en el suelo y miró por sobre el hombro al moreno, que lo aferró de caderas y comenzó a meter lentamente el miembro en el húmedo orificio. Malfoy soltó un gemido de dolor. Pero bajo el agua todo parecía mucho menos doloroso que otras veces.

Potter acometió lentamente las primeras veces, haciendo dilatar un poco el orificio de su adorado enemigo. Era estrecho. Demasiado. Enloquecedoramente estrecho...

-Mhh... Malfoy...

-Sigue P-Potter... más... AH!... sí... así... nhh!... mas... ah!... profundo...

-Cierra la... nhh... la boca... Agh!...

-Tu n-no... mhh... podías... Ah, Potter!... guardar... silencio...

Solamente con él. Solamente con Draco Malfoy podía discutir y al mismo tiempo retorcerse en placer.

-AH! Si... Potter... más... ahh!... fuerte...

-Mhh... es que... ah!... ya... n-sí... AH!... nhh!

Ningún gemido era callado en los vestuarios de Gryffindor. El sudor era fácilmente despojado de ambos cuerpos gracias al agua que caía sobre ellos. Pero ambos sentían ese calor interno, agobiante, que los hacían presa de la lujuria...

-Si, Harry!... AH!...- las arremetidas del moreno tocaban fondo. Eran exquisitas. Únicas. Y mas aún la mano de éste que aferraba su miembro y lo movía al compás de sus embestidas.

-Mhh... Malfoy... AH!... n-sí... ya... AH!... no...

Entre movimientos frenéticos y gemidos profundos, una nube nubló los ojos del moreno, quien apretó los párpados y cortó la respiración sintiendo que aquel orgasmo lo dominaba como nunca antes. Pocos segundos después, el Slytherin sufrió lo mismo y arqueando la espalda, lanzó en un fuerte gemido una maldición hacia el ojiverde.

Harry se enderezó y cayó con las rodillas dobladas sentado en el suelo. Jadeaba inconteniblemente, mientras el agua lo recorría por completo. Draco volvió la vista hacia él, quedando acostado boca arriba en el suelo, y le acarició la pierna.

-Bien, Potter- susurró entre la entrecortada respiración- Tienes permiso de ir...

-Cállate- lo silenció el moreno- No me dirás cuando deba irme, Malfoy. Me iré cuando quiera- aclaró poniéndose de pie- Igualmente...- finalizó cogiendo el jabón y pasándolo por su suave cuerpo- ... entendí con esto que eres tú quien siempre termina buscándome.

El Slytherin se puso de pie de un salto y lo acorraló contra la pared.

-Es mentira, Potter- dijo mirándolo a los ojos- Y tu lo sabes.

-Hoy ni siquiera duraste media hora sin mi- sonrió el moreno desafiante.

La frenética acometida de unos labios silenciaron con odio al joven de las esmeraldas. Draco lo besó con ímpetu, intentando demostrar quien era el jefe en aquella relación.

_Pero ¿quién lo era en realidad?_

_¿Quién buscaba a quien al final?_

_¿Quién era el que caía?_

_¿Ángel o demonio?_

-Esta bien- aceptó el Slytherin mirando al moreno a los ojos. No. No iba a decírselo- Pero no te ilusiones... las cosas siempre tienen un fin... y nunca se sabe si éste será malo...- besó sus labios al tiempo que aferraba sus nalgas y lo hacia trepar hasta su cintura. El ojiverde enredó sus piernas tras él- ... o bueno...- terminó uniendo sus labios a él. El niño que sobrevivió soltó un gemido dentro de la boca del rubio en cuando sintió una fuerte penetración- ... muy... nhh... bueno...

Harry abrazó con fuerza a su captor, sintiendo sus profundos movimientos excitarlo a más no poder. Besaba el pálido cuello para evitar soltar gemidos demasiado altos. Y éste se volvía cada vez más sonrosado, debido a las fuertes succiones.

Draco gemía incontrolablemente. No había cosa más exquisita que ser dueño del moreno de las esmeraldas. Sintió sus dedos clavársele en la espalda, tal como lo había hecho la primera vez, con esa potencia desgarradora de ser la victima de sus sabrosas acometidas.

En tanto, el frenesí con el que se rozaban ambos cuerpos hacían un constante contacto entre el miembro del Gryffindor y el abdomen del rubio, haciéndolo estremecer.

Potter buscó la boca enemiga entre cabeceadas de éxtasis, y bajo los fuertes y secos movimientos, mordió el labio de su amo en cuanto sintió que éste llegaba a lo mas profundo de su ser. El Slytherin soltó un gemido de dolor entre los otros tantos de deleite que lo agobiaban, pero fue silenciado con un nuevo beso, en el que el moreno sintió el salado sabor de la sangre.

No duraron demasiado tiempo así, regocijándose con el cuerpo ajeno, hasta que los orgasmos invadieron como corriente eléctrica los transpirados cuerpos.

-Ahh... Potter...

-Draco...- soltó el Gryffindor en una exhalación en cuanto bajaba del rubio. Y al mismo tiempo, ambos cuerpos, sin fuerzas, se desplomaron en el suelo, uno frente a otro.

Guardaron silencio, mirándose de vez en cuando, hasta que sus respiraciones volvieron a la normalidad. Entonces Harry, cansado de aquel silencio al final de cada acto en el que siempre esperaba una palabra de aquel Slytherin de hermosa sangre pura, se puso de pie para marcharse. Y entonces algo lo detuvo...

-Potter...- lo llamó Draco Malfoy, de pie tras él, cogiéndolo de la muñeca. Éste se volvió al rubio de ojos grises y recibió con sorpresa a los enrojecidos labios.

_Quizás por última vez..._

-No te entiendo, Draco- susurró en cuanto se separaron- Nunca te entendí.

-Hay cosas que no debes entender, Harry- se explicó el rubio acariciándole los hombros- Hay cosas mucho mas allá del entendimiento.

_Y eso es lo que somos... o pretendemos ser..._

...FIN...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Siiiiiiii, finalizadoooooo! Si, no es lo mejor del mundo, ni siquiera creo que es lo mejor del continente... eso si, seguro es el mejor entre las dos que dormimos en mi habitación (mi hermanita y yo) P ¡Dios quiera que a ustedes les haya gustado!**

**NOTAS:**

**1º Agregué mas sangre porque vi la repercusión que tuvo en el capítulo anterior. Está bien que en este no es tan directo como "me corto el brazo y bebes mi sangre" pero bueno... de que hay líquido rojo deslizándose por los cuerpos, eso seguro D No quise empalagarlos con ella ni darles asco, mucho menos. A mi la sangre no me da asco, y creo que le da un toque... oscuro al fic nn**

**2º Cualquier posición, acto y/o liquido/secrecion dentro de la boca ajena no es mi culpa nn ¡Ellos me obligaron a hacerlo!**

**3º El final es abierto, no pidan, por favor, explicaciones. En fin, creo que es relativamente abierto, porque al final, si se piensa un poquillo, uno se da cuanta que quieren significar las últimas palabras.**

**4º No hay mas notas P**

**Desde ya, 400000556633738382823990000... y muchos mas ceros a toos los que leyeron este fic, otos millones de ceros mas para los que publicaron sus r/r y centenares de ceros más para los que dijeron que era lindo nn**

**Los quiero!**

**Atte: Draconiger**


End file.
